Q&A w the TMNT!
by Apritello4evz
Summary: Hey guys! Feel free to ask any character in the TMNT 2012 series a question! Just review it here! But also put ACTUAL REVIEWS in the review section too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Enjoy the fic! (Raph told me to not blather about it and just WRITE! (where he learned that word, I will never know XD) )**

DA123: Welcome to my Q & A fic! If you have a question, review it under this chapter! Anyway, I am addressing the two questions that have been reviewed/ Pmed to me lately.

Mikey: Woohoo! We get off EARLY!

Raph: Shut it Mikey!

DA123: Speaking of YOU, Raph *smirks*, here comes the first person!

TMNTSRWLGIRL5000 (sorry if I spelled it wrong): Raph, do you have a CRUSH on anybody? I MUST KNOW!

Raph: *blushes beet red and stares at SOMEONE that is sitting next to him on the couch*: NO! SHUT UP!

TMNTSRWLGIRL5000: You dont scare me!

Raph: I dont scare you, huh? *rises from his chair*

DA123: *grabs Raph's arm and pulls him back down* RAPHAEL! SIT DOWN, and BEHAVE for once!

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie: Ooooooooo!

DA123: Next question!

YellowOnix: What are all of y'alls ages?

Donnie: I got this! Well, technically we are all fifteen, but there is an age difference, by a few months. Mikey's the youngest, I'm the second youngest *whispers* regrettably... Raph is the second oldest, and Leo is the oldest.

YellowOnix: Huh!

DA123: NEXT QUESTION!

Mikey: But I thought we only had TWO questions!

DA123: Well, Mikey, I have one!

DA123: Donnie, do you read my fanfiction?

Donnie: Well... Uh... no.

DA123 *puppy eyes*: WILL you read it? Pretty please?

Donnie: Ugh, all right. *walks to his lab and gets on FanFiction from his laptop*

Da123: *follows him and watches from the door*

Donnie: *Jaw drops, then falls sideways out of his chair*

DA123 *waves hand in front of Donnies face* Hello? Earth to Donnie? Well, I guess I broke him.

 _Due to breaking Donnie, we will have to cut this one short. Good Day :D (sorry tmntlover, I couldn't resist.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! These chapters will keep being short unless more people review with questions!**

 **Mikey: We get to get off early AGAIN?! AWWEEESSSOOMMMEE!**

 **Raph: SHUT IT!**

DA123: Okay guys, here's the first question!

Monty G: What's it like to be in space?!

Leo: AWESOME!

Raph: Are you kidding me?! Horrible!

Mikey: Class 9 BOOYAKASHA!

Monty G: What about you Donnie? Donnie?

Donnie (from in lab): Cool!

Monty G: Why are you still in the lab?

DA123: Um... heh heh, that _may_ be a little bit my fault. *whispers* I kinda.. introduced him to my fanfiction.

Monty G: OOooohhh...

*April comes in*

April: Hey guys. What's the question? And where is Donnie?

*crash sound from in the lab, and suddenly Donnie is sitting on the couch.*

Donnie: Hey April! The question is, "What's it like to be in space?"

April: Both awesome and terrifying! I mean, it's like floating in a big black ocean that stretches endlessly, but on the down side, last time we were outside, we almost got crushed by asteroids.

Honeycutt (from in control room): Planetoids! Not asteroids!

April *rolls eyes*: WHATever.

Casey: Awesome! Except for the part where my jetpack cut out and I was almost crushed by an asteroid.

Honeycutt: PLANETOID!

Monty G: Second question: Leo, what were you thinking when that space girl's boyfriend came rolling up?

*everyone snickers*

Leo: You just HAD to bring that up. I was thinking, Oh, crap.

Monty G: And finally, Donnie, what was going through your head when you saw the space suits?

Donnie: I'm embarrassed to say... Booyahkasha!

*everyone snickers*

Raph *smacks Donnie*: You just couldn't keep your hands off the weapons, could you?

*April giggles* Donnie blushes beet red*

Donnie: RAPH! *chases Raph around the ship*

 **That's all for now, peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Third chapter comin' right at ya! If you want more funny-ness, review more questions, please!**

DA123: Hey everybody! Here is our very first questioner... the one...the only...my FAV fanfiction author...tmntlover65!

tmntlover65: *grins* Hey everyone! I have a couple question for ya, and Raph *shoots a stern glare at him* better answer.

Raph: *rolls his eyes* WHATever.

tmntlover65:*smirks* So Leo, are you liking the whole "traveling in outer space thing"?

Leo: Heck yeah!

tmntlover65:*laughs* Raph, did ya have fun getting chased by those alien lasers along with Casey?

Raph: No! I almost got my head blasted off!

tmntlover65: Mikey, *pats his shoulder* I am so sorry that that food tried to eat you... I know it sucks when its the opposite of what it's supposed to be.

Mikey: Yeah! The food tried to _eat my FACE!_ And right when I saw pizza, it just got up and walked away!

tmntlover: And April...*wicked grin* I DARE YOU TO...

 _We have interrupted this regularly scheduled dare to give you a special question._

Monty G: April, are you and Casey like a "thing" now?

April *whispers in Monty's ear*: No. Way! I _could've_ chosen to pair up with Casey to go exploring, but did I? NO! I paired up with Donnie!

 _We now bring you your regularly scheduled dare!_

tmntlover65: ...KISS DONATELLO!

*April and Donatello both blush hotly*

April *mutters under breath*: Well, its better than kissing _Casey_.

*Kisses Donatello...ON THE LIPS!*

*Donatello, for the FIRST TIME... _kisses back!_ * *wraps his arms around April's waist*

*Casey seethes, and looks like he's about to lunge forward and hit Donnie*

DA123 *pulls his arm until his head is on her shoulder* *mutters to him*: Don't. You. Dare. *Casey gulps*

Casey: Y-yes ma'am.

Monty G: Last question, folks! I couldn't resist but, _Will you guys dance "Rotten to the Core" with me?!_

Raph: Uh-uh

*donnie and April _finally_ break apart*

April: Sounds like fun!

Donnie: Okay.

Mikey: HECK YEAH!

Leo: No. Just no.

Casey: No. WAY!

*All that agreed Dance Rotten to the Core!*

 **That's all, folks! Again, If you want chapters to be longer, review more questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay; I had a test to study for this week! Enjoy!**

DA123: Hey guys! Get ready for our first question!

Angelxoxo8: Hi everyone! My question is for the turtles. Would you guys want another sibling?

Mikey: Heck yeah! A lil' sis' would be awesome!

Raph and Donnie: No way!

Angel: why not?

Donnie: We already have _enough_ sibling rivalry. We don't need more!

Raph: I do _not_ need another Mikey in my life.

Mikey: Hey!

Leo: I'm honestly neutral. Depending on the personality, it could be good or bad.

DA123: NEXT!

ApritelloismyOTP: Hey guys! I have two questions. Donnie, how many times have you wanted to hit Casey?

Donnie: More than I can count.

AIMO *whispers in April's ear*: April, how many times have you wanted to kiss Donnie?

April *blushes hotly*: *whispers* lets just say, more times than shown on TV.

DA123: NEXT!

DA123: I have personally asked one of the more famous users on tmntlover65's Q&A to contribute to this fic, and she should be responding any minute now...

Min: *Appears in avengers, Thor mid length dress and her hair in a messy bun* *giggles* Sure we would! Isn't that right, s***?  
Quaser: *appears in a bla robcke, like the ones from star wars and silver hair flowing down to her waist* I guess... sorry if we're a bit Rusty.  
Min: INTRODUCTIONS! I'm Matilda! My BFFFFFFFFLs call me Min though! And she's Quaser! I KNOW HER REAL NAME THOOOOOOOOOUGH  
Quaser: *blushes* Okay... questions... What's your favourite pizza?!

Mikey: ummm... uh... pepperoni? no. cheese?! no... AHHHHHH! I CAN'T DECIDE!

Donnie: Plain cheese.

DA123: Aw, Don, that's just boring. *April giggles* *Donnie glares at DA123*

Raph *rolls eyes*: No comment.

Leo: Pepperoni.

DA123: What's yours, Min?

Min: *laughs* Mars nuggets and Bagel Fish! *Heart eyes cause that's superduper good*

Quaser: *blushes* Uh... yeah...  
Min: If you had hair, what colour would it be? Cause I dye mine RAINBOW! *plays with pink glittery stead*  
Quaser: *smiles* If I had an option, it'd be black. But ah... stuck with sliver...

*turtles look at each other, confused*

Mikey: Blond!

Donnie: I guess, brown.

*April whispers into DA123's ear*

April: That'd make him _hotter_ than he already is!

Raph: Black.

Leo: Same.

Quaser: So what's you guys favourite t.v show at the moment?

Mikey and Raph: Crognard the Barbarian.

Leo: Space Heroes!

Donnie: I dont really know.

Min: DOCTOR WHO! I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! MARRY ME MATT SMITH! TRA LA LA LA LA!

Quaser: *blushes and shrinks away from Min, hiding behind DA123.* Save me... she's gone into fangirl mode...  
Min: *insane giggles*  
Quaser: I probably should stop her... *pulls a gun from somewhere and shots her*  
Min: OOF! *goes to sleep*  
Quaser: I'm gonna have to take her home... sorry... we'll be back next time...  
Min: *snore something along the lines of 'To the Tardif' then vanishes with Quaser*

DA123: That's all for now, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sosorry for the long wait! I've been REALLY busy lately (school stuff, ugh :( ) anyways, to the chapter!**

DA123: HEEYY, guys! Here's the first question!

Angelxoxo8 *appears in a puff of feathers, glowing*: Hey, guys! Donnie, I was just wondering, why do you have gap teeth? I'm not trying to be offensive, I just wanted to know.

Donnie: I have a genetic condition called Diastema, or a gap between two teeth. How I got this, I have no idea.

*everyone snickers*

DA123: Next!

Monty G: April, do you like Donnie? If you do, say it to his face!

*everyone leans forward expectantly except Donnie and April*

*April and Donnie blush bright red*

April: Oh all right, fine. *whispers in Monty's ear* Yes, I like him. DONT TELL ANYONE!

April *to everyone*: I like you, Donnie...As a friend.

*Donnie still freezes with his mouth open*

DA123 *Glares at Monty*: You just HAD to ask that, didn't you?

Monty: Yep!

 _Due to breaking Donnie (AGAIN!) We have to cut this one short. Good day. :D_

Monty *marches a now-unbroken Donnie into his lab*: Donnie, why do you like April?

Donnie *blushes uncontrollably*: W-well, umm... she's nice, funny, pretty... Well, in a sentence, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Monty: But isn't she the first girl you've ever seen?

Donnie: My point still stands!

Monty: O-kay... Last question, why do you like DA123's fanfiction?

Donnie: H-how...

Monty: She told me.

Donnie: DONT YOU DARE TELL ANYONE.

Monty G: O-kay...*backs up a step*

Donnie: Anyway, isn't it obvious? A perfect relationship, with NO CASEY! And furthermore... *launches into a rant*

 _To save you all from listening to one of Donnie's never-ending rants, I have to cut this one short good d-_

 _Donnie: HEY!_

 _DA123:-day. :D_

Aria the dog man: Mr. Zaton Honeycutt i dare you to do an impression of the Angry Video Game Nerd.

Honeycut: This does not compute in my system, so I will have to decline your query. My regrets.

ADM: Grrr!

DA123: NEXT!

ADM: Turtles i dare eat this awesome new pizza i created. It's bacon and Shredded cheese. i call it the Bebop.

tmnt: okay!

mikey: BOOYAKASHA!

ADM: *whispers to Leonardo* Mikey's slice is mad partally out of Bebop himself. i'll tell him afterwords. HA HA HA!

 **Thats all, peeps! post more, you get more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helllloooo mah peeps! Keep the reviews a comin'! I was so excited by all the new reviews that i decided to update early!**

DA123: HEeeeellllloooooo everybody! Here comes the first person!

( A light brown girl comes in wearing black glasses with gray stripes on the sides, purple shirt, dark blue jeans, and high top purple & gray sneakers)

To everybody: Hey guys.

DA123: Everybody, this is Breana. Breana has quite a few questions for us!

Breana: Hi April! For 50$ would you kiss Donnie?

April *whispers in Breana's ear*: yes, but IT IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN TODAY!

Breana: (slight smirk) I had a feeling you would you say that

DA123: NEXT!

Breana: Hey Dr. Prankingstein, Ready for Christmas? Can you believe it's only one month away

Mikey: NO! I can't! Im so excited!

DA123: NEXT!

Breana: Hi Casey, How long have you play hockey?

Casey: Since second grade and I saw my first professional hockey match on TV.

DA123: NEXT!

Breana: Hey Raph, If you don't mind me asking but what were you thinking when Mona Lisa hit you?

Raph: I was thinking, "Aw, come ON!"

DA123: NEXT!

Breana: Hey Cool Blue, What's is like being the fearlessleader?

Leo: Pretty awesome.

Well that's all Bye everybody! (runs out the door)

DA123: Thanks Breana! NEXT!

(Angelxoxo8 appears in a golden aura and a small puff of feathers, her golden blond wavy hair floating behind her)

Casey: Woah.

*all turtles eyes widen at the sight of her*

Angel: What are you guys all looking at? I just rolled out of bed!

DA123: Guys, hasn't ANYONE told you it's not polite to stare?

*Casey and the turtles immediately snap out of it*

Angel: ANYWAY, my question is...*whispers into April's ear* Who is your favorite turtle?

April: *whispers* Donnie. You KNEW that already didn't you?

Angel: Yep.

*DA123 sees the flush on April's face and speaks to ALL the readers (yes, that means YOU)*

DA123: Will y'all PLEASE stop targeting April? Please? I mean, I've had like 10 questions like this! I mean, 5 is ok, but seriously, keep the Apritello stuff to a minimum, please!

Aria the Dog Man: Mr. Zaton Honeycutt, where is Bishop? That Utrom owes me 5 bucks!

Honeycutt: He is on Earth. Where else would he be?

ADM: Raph! Look out! It's Lord Dregg! *Raph turns around frantically*

*everyone laughs except Raph*

Raph: Why I oughta- *tackles ADM*

 _Due to Dog Man p-ing Raph off, I have to cut this one short. Good-_

 _Raph: I GOTCHA NOW!_

 _ADM: HEELLPP!_

 _DA123:-day. :D Now I hafta stop Raph from murdering this guy. *rolls eyes and stalks toward the sound of fighting*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! New update! Read on!**

DA123: Hellloooo readers! Here comes the first person!

( A beautiful skinny teenage girl comes in wearing a black cat woman jumpsuit.)

Cat Girl: Hello. I am Cat Girl ( Looks at Raph and smiles a pretty white cat fang smile.)

Raph: Woah.

Cat Girl: Raph, what is the worst prank Mikey could ever pull on you?

Raph: I have no idea. But he'll probably think of something.

Mikey: I'm gonna get to work on that right now! *runs out of the room*

Cat Girl: Hey Fearless. What is your greatest fear?

Leo: Losing the team. You already know that.

Cat Girl: ( Hands him a sword with blue gems.) Here.

Leo *gapes at the awesome sword*: Woah.

Cat Girl: Donnie, how many hours do you spend in your lab? How many experiments do you do?

Donnie: On both accounts, more than I can count.

Raph: Geek.

*Donnie glares at Raph*

( Cat girl smiles and looks at the rest.)

To Everyone: Whelp I gotta head out. Places to go, people to punch. ( Smirks at Raph.) See you blazing boy. ( Cat girl's arms burst with blue flames and she back flips disappearing in blue flames.)

Raph *gapes with mouth open*: Whoa.

DA123: NEXT!

*Angelxoxo8 appears out of nowhere in her glowing golden aura, her wavy golden blonde hair cascading behind her. Her cool turquoise eyes survey the room*

Angel: Hey guys!

*Once again, all the guys are speechless*

DA123: AGAIN, with the staring, guys? Seriously?

*All the boys snap out of it*

Angel: What are your fav pizza toppings?

Leo: Um, didn't we already answer this? Sorry, Angel. Check in a previous chapter.

*Angel starts to fade slowly away*

Leo: Wait! Don't go! *tries to take Angel's hand, but after a few seconds, her hand passes through his*

DA123 *snickers*: So much for your new love life, Leo.

*Leo glares at DA123*

DA123: Um...heh heh...NEXT!

PizzaNinjaMasta15:*comes skateboarding in* Booyahkasha! *lands in a totally awesome way* Ooo! Ooo! I have some questions! Oh, and I'm PizzaNinjaMasta15!

*everyone rubs their eyes*  
Leo: No, your name is Mikey.

DA123: What the SHELL is going on?!

Raph: Hey! That's my line!

Donnie: This isn't logically POSSIBLE! There can't be two Mikeys!

DA123: Well, a user _is_ a user, even if they look and sound just like Mikey. Go ahead.

PizzaNinjaMasta15: In the show, all the turtles said Booyahkasha, except you Leo. Are you ever gonna say it? That would totally be awesome!  
Leo: Um, no comment.  
PizzaNinjaMasta15: Donnie, what were your thoughts when LeatherHead shook you like a rag doll? Haha, good times...

Donnie: Zip it!

*Suddenly, Mikey comes back into the room*

Mikey: AAAAHHHHH!

PizzaNinjaMasta15: AAAAHHHHH!

Mikey: Imposter! BOOYAKASHA! *Launches himself at PizzaNinjaMasta15*

 _Due to a complete and total IDIOT that decided to look like Mikey, we will have to cut this one short. Good day :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**HEELLOOO! Here is the new ch! so many new people! sooo excited that I'm already on ch 8! Enjoy!**

DA123: Helloooo everybody! Here come the first person (or persons)

Quaser: So Questions... With the outer space stuff, how long do you think you'll be out there? Not that I'm complaining, I love space, it's my home. And if you need a stop over, feel free to stop over on Jackopia.

Dr. Honeycutt: Aproximately 6 months, since we have that long to acquire all the pieces of the black-hole generator.

Min: DA123 WHAT YOUR NAAAAAAME?  
Quaser: *Hood palm*

DA123: Actually, if y'all read the fic starring me, I have already revealed my name (sorta. Its not my real name). Its-

Mikey *throws arms around DA123*: Margaret!

DA123: I prefer to be called DA123 on here, though.

Quaser: If you all had to have an alternate weapon, what would it be?

Min: LASER CANNONZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Quaser: I regret getting you those for your birthday last year...  
Leo: Don't we already have alternates? *draws obi bow and shoots directly over DA123's head*

DA123: Hey! Watch it with that!

Min: Quaser, would you rather drink sewer water or... Um... BE A FURRY CAT-PERSON! *Giggles*

Quaser: Sewer water! GIVE ME THE SEWER WATER!

Min: *Giggles* Sure sure whatever.

Quaser: How big is the lair? I mean how many rooms? Just asking.

Donnie: Appropriately six bedrooms, the dojo, and the lab.

Min: I bet it's like a pocket dimesion! Like your place Quay-Quay!

Quaser:And another thing... The sewers wouldn't directly connect to the subway station, otherwise people would walk into the sewers. And how come maintence guys don't come down there? They mustn't be very good maitence guys.

*turtles roll their eyes*

Min: OHMYGOD FLASH SEASON 2! GOODBYE I NEED MY FLASHY GOODNESS! *Teleports out in a cloud of red and yellow*

Quaser: *rolls eyes* Favourtie actor? Mine's Chris Pratt.  
Everybody: None.  
Quaser: Cool. Bye! *Teleports out in a silver and black whirl*

DA123: NEXT!

*Angelxoxo8 appears in her golden aura, her golden blonde wavy hair drifting behind her. Her turquoise eyes yet again survey the room. She wears a white toga-like dress with gold trim around the hem and some light blue embroidery around the collar. She holds an awesome-looking light blue spear like pearl's from Steven Universe.*

Angel: Hey guys! Leo...

*Leo blushes red*

Angel *blushes*: Leo, what do you like most in a girl?

Leo: Someone who is beautiful, and fights good. *Footbot appears behind him*

Angel: Look out! *Stabs it through the head with her spear before anyone can blink*

Leo *in awe*: Wow.

Angel: Raph, why are you afraid of cockroaches?

Raph: Its their scurry-y little legs and their buggy eyes and...YUCK!

Angel: Mikey, Do you wanna build a snow-man?

Mikey *grins*: C'mon lets go and play!

Angel: I never see you any-more, come out the door-

Raph *claps his hands over his ears*: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

*Angel slowly fades away*

Leo: Don't go!

*Angel fades away completely*

Leo: RAPH!

 _Due to Angel fading away because Raph insulted her, and Leo getting mad at Raph, I have to cut this chapter short. Good day :D (plz hold all reviews for the next chapter until chapter nine comes out)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! DA123 here. But, I have something serious to discuss. You guys leave A LOT of reviews in a day, and its REALLY hard for me to keep up, and i dont wanna hurt any of your feelings. So, for now, couldya plz try and make each review under four questions? Also, I hab\ve to study tonight, and I cant keep up, so all questions as of today DO NOT get on the story! IM SO SO SO sorry, but I just cant keep up! You all may review differnt questions omorrow, but as I said, keep them four and under (like, two).**

 **Again, SORRY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Just updating! Plz dont be mad if i left some reviews or questions out; im supposed to be studying right now for a quiz that is TODAY, but im making time to make you guys happy. Enjoy!**

PizzaNinjaMasta15: *returns on a different skateboard* I'm back dudes! *pulls down hood to reveal a boy with sandy blonde hair with green and orange highlights, freckled cheeks, and light blue eyes with a little bruise on the left cheek* And even a beating won't keep me down! I'm still going with the questions!

PNM: Mikey, instead of answering me, you went full ninja on me dude, so I'll try again- If you got a paintball gun for Christmas, would you try it on Raph? I totally did with my older brother, and he beat the shell out of me! Haha, it was totally worth it.

Mikey: Uh, heh heh... sorry about that. But the answer is YES!

Raph: You'd BETTER NOT.

Mikey: Or...maybe not.

PNM: Raph, you didn't get the chance to hear this awesome question, so- Dude... what are some of the pranks Mikey pulled on you? I gotta try them with my bros!  
Raph: Throwin water balloons at me, pretending to be the cockroach terminator-

Mikey: that was AWESOME!

Raph: -and thats all I can think of. RIGHT NOW.

PNM: Leo- How many Space Heroes fanboy moments have you had in your life, dude? I bet it was alot.

Leo: No comment.

PNM: And last but not least, Donnie- If you could have a pet, BESIDES a cockroach, what would it be?  
Donnie *puts index finger up in that way that geeks do*: A ROBOTIC cockroach!

PNM: Of course. Hmmm... what else? Oh! *grabs something from turtle shell bookbag* Catch Mikey! *throws a random 3ds* I hope you don't try to kick my shell again. Well, seeya later dudes! *skateboards off*

DA123: NEXT!

Sonic115: *appears out of nowhere with nothing but a blue hoodie on, some ripped jeans, and red running shoes* *shakes head with a look of disbelief* Seriously, PizzaNinja? You got yourself ATTACKED by one of the Turtles? Just wait until Sensei hears about this. Anyway, hey there! The names Sonic155. I'm one of PizzaNinja's SANE friends. And all I've got are a few questions. That's pretty much it.

The 1st one's at all the Turtles: What are your thoughts on the upcoming Turtle Crossover with your other counterparts? Oh man, I can't wait to see that.  
Raph: What the shell are you talking about?  
Sonic115: April, do you think there's a chance that this 'Irma' could've been real? Like what if she were kidnapped and impersonated? It wouldn't be the 1st time something like this happened...

April: I think yes, but I wouldn't be friends with her now, after evrything else that has happened. I mean, SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!

PNM: And lastly Casey: I dunno if this has been asked already but I'll give it a shot... If you're always calling Donnie 'Gap Tooth,' then why the heck do you have a bit of missing teeth yourself? Care to explain why?  
Casey *mouth open*: Uhhhhhhh...  
Sonic115: *shrugs* Well, I got nothing left. Chow! *takes off in blinding speed*

DA123: NEXT!

*A girl with short black hair wearing a lemon yellow sweatshirt and headband strolls in*

DA123 *runs up to her*: YellowOnix! You made it! *Both hug*

YellowOnix: Hey DA. I've got a few questions.

YellowOnix: Everyone: How does it feel listening to Donnie going on interesting factoid?

Raph: Ugh. They are long, pointless, and boring.

Leo, Mikey, and Casey: Same.

April and DA123 *at the same time*: HEY! I find them quite interesting!

*Boys are silenced*

YellowOnix *Shoves Donnie, April, and Casey into the lab*: Get reacquainted for a sec!

Donnie: But-*door slams in his face*

YellowOnix *dusts hands off on her jeans*: Well, now that that's done: Who do you guys ship, Apritello or Capril?

Leo, Raph, and Mikey: Apritello.

Mikey: He's our bro! What else would we say?

DA123: NEXT!

(Tall, light blonde hair girl in a black jump-suit walks in with long silver dragon wings on her back.)

Silverwings00: Hey guys! Great to see you again! Mikey still has his adorableness, Donnie his smartness (whispers "and good looks") and Raph is still hot-headed as well.  
I've got something really good for you all! I've been waiting for this moment since that prank Mikey pulled on me! (Smiles evilly and chuckles quietly) They get to:

Mikey: Dare: No pizza for 2 days or have Raph play a prank on you (his choosing)  
Raph: Kiss a cockroach!  
Leo: I know about your age old vendetta with the toaster so... you have to make toast!  
Donnie: Most embarrassing moment story  
All four turtles: What if you all switched personalities? Something like Leo as Donnie, Raph as Mikey, Donnie as Raph, and Mikey as Leo?  
Turtles: AAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Due to the turtles being scared out of THEIR FREAKING MINDS, we will have to cut this chapter short. Good Day :D_

 **Later** (silverwings has left)

DA123: NEXT!

(Angelxoxo8 appears in her normal glowing aura, her spear at her side.)

Angel: Hey guys!

Leo *blushes*: Uh, Angel... Th-thanks for saving me back there.

Angel *blushes*: Don't mention it. Anyway, Raph, I dare you to either smell Mikey's feet or sing Barbie girl.

Raph *immediately picks up one of Mikey's feet and sniffs*: Ugh... *falls over*

Angel: Casey, have you tried any sports besides hockey?

Casey: There are other sports besides hockey?

DA123: NEXT!

?: Hi guys! I'm Mikella22 but my real name's Abigail.(sees Mikey and blushes) and I've got like three questions.

Mikella: Donnie, if you like April so much, why won't you ask her out?  
*Donnie just stares at her with his mouth open*

DA123: Oh, come ON people! Quit breaking Donnie!

 _Due to breaking donnie (AGAIN!) I have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

DA123: NEXT! Last one, people!

( Cat girl comes in wearing a red tank top under a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Her blond hair is up in a pony tail.) To Everyone: Hey guys. ( Smiles at Raph.) Hey blazer.

*Raph blushes*

Cat Girl: Raph, what is the best moment you've had with your brothers?

Raph: We've had a lot of good moments...maybe when we were about to storm dimension X?

Cat Girl: Donnie, What is the best invention you could ever make?

Donnie: Um...A way to wipe the Kraang, Triceratons, and Shredder all in one go.

Cat Girl: Sorry guys this was so short but I've got vigilante work ta do. ( Cat girl smiles at Raph and makes a rose of of her blue flames and blows it to him.) See ya later Raph. ( Cat girl hops on her black motorcycle and drives away.)


	11. Chapter 11

**DA123: Hey guys! That's right! I'm FINALLY BACK! *smiles***

 **Mikey *tackles DA123*: DA123! Where have you BEEN?!**

 **DA123: Um.. .Heh, heh...studying?**

DA123: Hey guys! Here comes the first person!

( a woman with black hair, pale skin, and bright purple eyes walks in while wearing a full black armor set )

ShadowPoisonCrystal: Hello boys! The names ShadowPoisonCrystal, but I prefer Crystal or Poison. ( ducks as a large metal fish is thrown into the wall and starts chomping away at it ) Sorry about the Hydro-Scraplet. I took a few of these guys from my Uncle Shockwave's lab and is now trying to program them to attack only Autobots. Onto the questions!

To Rath: Sorry about that Raph! Autocorrect is a fragging glitch. Anyway, if you could wish for one person to be revived who would it be and why?

Raph: Um, Mikey. I think. Because he's my little brother.

Donnie: Hey! I'M your little brother TOO, you know!

Raph: Well, you're a geek.

Donnie *seethes*

ShadowPoisonCrystal: Donnie, in another universe, April and Casey are... MARRIED! And they have three kids. ( eats some popcorn and enjoys the show )

Donnie *jaw hits floor*: W-wha...

DA123: OH, COME ON, people! How many TIMES do I have to tell you? STOP BREAKING DONNIE!

ShadowPoisonCrystal: You think that gem sword in cool? Check this out! ( summons a large knife that is about six foot two in size ) Say hello to the Giant's Knife. ( snaps causing a group of twenty Foot bots to appear, and turns them all into scrap metal with one swing of the sword )

Leo: Whoa.

ShadowPoisonCrystal: Mikey, have you ever wanted to prank a GOD? If so, wanna help me paint my Uncle Primus electric pink, with purple flowers and magenta stars?

Mikey: Um, HECK YEAH!

Raph *facepalms*: Can I get that revival in, say, 5 minutes?

ShadowPoisonCrystal: ( pokes his cheek teasingly ) Raaaphiiieee... You lllloooovvveee her... And I mean Cat girl.

Raph *blushes red*: DO NOT!

Well, I'm done! Hope to see you all again, and if you see my Toraclaw, tell him that his gal is looking for him! ( turns into acid and melts through the floor )

DA123 *snickers*: NEXT!

*Monty G strolls into the lair*

Monty: Okay Raph: I dare you to ask catgirl on a date!

Raph *blushes*: U-uhm, o-okay.

*everyone snickers*

Monty: Leo, that's gotta suck that all your brothers had their first kiss and your the only one who didn't get one kinda think of it .. who would you kiss?

Leo: umm..Angel. *blushes*

*everyone snickers*

Monty: And, Donnie: sorry about breaking you that's gotta suck.

Donnie: Well its okay considering SOMEONE ELSE has already done that today.

DA123: NEXT!

A girl comes with a black bat woman uniform on a black and silver bat mask  
(Of course) and a utility belt with a walki-talkie

Batgirl329: Okay, Tmnt boys: How did it feel to travel back in time to the dinosaurs?

Mikey: AWESOME!

Leo: Seriously, I just can't do 2-dimensional. But otherwise, kinda fun except for the dino slobber. Ew.

*everyone snickers*

Raph: Eh, kinda neutral. Except for the teranodon knocking me over so many FRICKIN' ROCK TOWERS! NOT COOL!

Batgirl329: Donnie: how did it feel to ride the king of the dinosaurs?

Donnie: AWESOME!

Batgirl329: Okay, tmnt: my last question is- (police talking- 2802 2802 I repeat there is a disturbance at Gotham city dinner reports say the joker is out I repeat the joker is out . Copy) Son of a gun! Be right back!

DA123: NEXT! last one!

*Angelxoxo8 appears in her golden aura, with her spear at her side*

*all the guys are staring at her, YET AGAIN, but Leo most of all*

DA123: for the FINAL TIME, guys. Quit. STARING!

*boys snap out of it*

Angel: Okay, guys. What are your favorite Disney movies?

Casey: Tooth fairy.

Donnie: Robots.

Raph: Hercules.

Leo: Umm... Beauty and the Beast.

Angel: Really?! Mine too!

Leo *blushes*: ...

Angel: Donnie, what is your favorite invention?

Donnie: METALHEAD! He's so awesome! Although I admit he can be clumsy at times...

Raph: JUST clumsy? It BLEW OUR COVER one time!

Angel: And finally...*blushes hotly* L-Leo, will you sing a song for me?

*everyone snickers*

Leo *blushes bright red*: Ummm...*breaks into "Will You Be Mine" by RUFF ENDZ*

Angel *blushes and smiles*: ...yes. *pulls Leo into kiss*

Leo *kisses back*

DA123: um... guys...? Oh, oh well. That was the last question so, see y'all next time!


End file.
